Ultraman Zearth
Ultraman Zearth is an Ultra from Nebula Z95, and an extremely powerful member of the Space Garrison. Ultraman Zearth is used by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance Ultraman Zearth is similar to other Ultras, but is defined by his red face and bright yellow eyes. Zearth is the tallest Ultra without modifying his height, standing at a mighty sixty metres tall. Personality Previously an Ultra wracked by phobias of numerous things, namely a fear of failure (Atichyphobia) and a fear of dirt (Myosphobia), Zearth has grown into a worthy Ultra Crusader valued by the rest of the Space Garrison for his numerous powerful abilities. Zearth believes in bringing peace to the Universe, like the rest of his comrades. History Backstory Created in Nebula Z95 when the Land of Light's Plasma Spark was turned on, Zearth and all the other residents of Z95 were transformed into Ultras too. In the following years, Zearth witnessed the Ultras of Nebula M78 defending the universe many times. Realising he was just the same as them, Zearth knew the time had come for him to defend the Universe just like the rest of his kind. Arriving in 1996, Zearth was quickly struck down by his crippling Myosphobia, and the actions of Alien Benzene only made this worse. During a climactic battle with Alien Benzene and his servant, Gold Bomber, Zearth had to confront his fears to rescue a group of humans he had come to care about. Although he very nearly died from drowning in a lake of oil set out by Benzene, Zearth gathered the strength to destroy his Mysophobia. Rising from the oil, he defeated both Benzene and Gold Bomber with little effort. Following this, Zearth became an unlikely and unexpected addition to the Space Garrison, but soon fit right in among the ranks, despite his unique abilities few other Ultras had. In 2001, five years after Zearth had first visited Earth, he found himself journeying there again, as Benzene's wife, Lady Benzene, had unleashed a rebuilt robot doppelganger of him on the world. During the final battle between Ultra and Robot over London, Shadow struck a F-14A fighter jet that was firing on the Robot Ultra, sending the warplane plummeting out of the sky. Realising that James Waterman, the pilot inside the F-14A, could not eject and would surely die if the crippled aircraft hit the ground, Zearth personally saved the jet, catching it before it could hit the ground, but inside the pilot was almost dead. Thinking quickly, Zearth decided that the human would be his host, and merged his life force with his so the human's life would be spared. Although Shadow retreated, to later be acquired by The Gior, Zearth considered himself victorious, having saved the human and having successfully defended Britain's capital city. From that day onward, Waterman was Zearth's host, and has remained so right the way through the Gior's invasion to the present day. The Gior Invasion TBA Abilities Beam Techniques *'Speshusshura Ray': Also known as Speciu-shula Ray. Zearth's "+" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. Zearth usually shouts "Sheetch" before firing it. This move has been quoted by the MYDO AI, Midori, and Alien Benzene, as a dangerous attack that could destroy planet Earth in one shot if it hits a particularly powerful source of energy, such as the Antagonist Kaiju Gold Bomber. *'Cross Speshusshura Ray': Zearth's "x" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot and is more powerful than his first beam or Ultraman Shadow's beam at full power. Physical Techniques *'Super Zearth Kick': A spinning kick with enough force to send an enemy flying into space. *'Ultra Heel Drop': Zearth performs an axe kick with a burning right foot. *'Zearth Machine Gun Kick': A kick combo. *'Zearth Knee Kick': Zearth concentrates energy into his leg and disperses it into his enemy view a knee kick. This technique was strong enough to paralyse Gold Bomber. *'Zearth Flying Drop Kick': A drop kick from high above at maximum flight speed. Used to break Gold Bomber's horn. *'Zearshutoh': A blow to the crown of the head. *'Zearth KO Punch': A powerful and aimed punch aimed at the Solar Plexus of Zearth's opponent. *'Zearth Punch': Punches to key points of the opponents anatomy, dished out from left to right in continous blows. Special Techniques *'Ultra Warp Beam': Zearth teleports objects/people using beams of light from his eyes. *'Zeascan': Zearth can sterilise a large area within a 50km radius. *'Ultra Rewind': Rewinds time. *'Ultra Stretch': Slows time. *'Ultra Blender': Creates an area of Hyperspace. Trivia *Almost all of Zearth's time manipulation powers are going to be used at some point during the RP. Category:Space Garrison Category:Ultras Category:Land of Light Residents Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Space Garrison Members Category:KoopaGalaxian's Characters Category:Pisonics Category:Characters with time-based abilities